


Preparation for the Date

by sunflowerkgk



Series: Wooloo's Know [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Wooloo's Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611055
Kudos: 9





	Preparation for the Date

You messed with the hem of your skirt, trying to make sure it was perfect. You were going on your date with Milo tonight, and you were trying to find the perfect outfit. You were going to the Captains Table in Hulbury and you wanted to look perfect. You sighed and sat on your bed, which was covered in clothes and covered your face. 

You were never good at finding an outfit for a date, Marie would always pick out the perfect outfit, but she wasn’t here. She was busy with the gym, making sure it was ready for the yearly gym event. So you were on your own, trying to figure out what to wear. 

You took another deep breath as you heard your herd of wooloos making noise. You got up to check it out when you heard a knock on your door. You felt your heart quicken. Was that Milo? Why would he be here so quickly?!

“Quit freaking out y/n and open the door.” You heard a familiar voice call to you. 

“Piers?!” You said opening the door wide. 

You felt a blossom of relief and happiness in your chest as you hugged tightly. He closed the door behind him and looked at the dress you were wearing. 

“Oh baby doll, that is not a dress you should wear. Blue is not your color.”

“You know I’m helpless when it comes to making an outfit.”

“Yeah I do. That’s why I’m here. Marie sent me when we realized you had a date. Especially a date with Milo.”

Piers led me to my room, grimacing at the disaster that was in the room. He managed to make his way through the room, navigating expertly, and tossed a bunch of clothes out of the way. 

“First, I don’t know why you have any blue in this closet. You know it doesn’t look good on you. Second, where is that dress you bought when you were with Marie in Wyndon?”

“It’s in the back.” You said as you picked up the clothing off the floor, organizing it as he dug into the back of your closet. 

“You need more style help. Half of these won’t work with your figure.” He said tossing clothes out as he worked. “When Marie said you were helpless when it came to clothing, I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“I’ve never been good at it. No need to be mean about it.”

“I’m being honest. Marie and I want this to work out with Milo. We think you’d be super sweet.”

You blushed as you organized the clothing as he threw it everywhere. Finally he reached the dress and grabbed a jacket along a pair of shoes. 

“Here put these on.” Piers said before turning away. I slowly put the clothes on, surprised by how well the outfit looked on me. Once I was dressed he sat me down and put on my makeup. “Milo is really excited for this date. He won’t stop talking about it on the gym leader group chat.”

“Are you still on there?” I asked as he finished up the makeup.

“Yeah, at least till Marie completely takes over. Then I’ll be off it. Opal is still on it, even though she has chosen a replacement.”

I hummed in understanding. He finished, smiling at me.

“Milo won’t know what hit him.”


End file.
